Our Bond
by Fetteranton
Summary: Is the bond between Ritsuka and Soubi even real? Is it because of feelings, an order or destiny that a bond is forged? What so happens when their bond is tested when this new boy starts in Ritsuka s class?  RitsukaxOC RitsukaxSoubi


Our Bond

A Loveless fanfiction

Written by fetteranton

Disclaimer: I do not own this(except for the OC Matthew). All rights goes to Yun Kouga for creating this interesting universe.

Alright, I´m warming up for writing bigger projects on my own so I thought that writing a FF would be good exercise. Please read & review and point out any flaws or errors that I can fix on, I really need it :) 3 I´m writing this during the night, and I´ll probably write some more and longer tommorow :)

Loveless. One without love. Ritsuka tasted those words on his tongue and rolled it around as he stared out of the classroom window, intentionally avoiding the rest of the children during the free hour. He did not feel like listening to Yuiko´s endless pleads about taking pictures of him or Yayoi´s endless questions about what Ritsuka and Yuiko were doing yesterday. No. Ritsuka felt like letting his mind go free in a place where he knew no one would really come to distract him. Even though the risk was high that Yuiko would somehow come running in with tearful eyes and complain about how the other girls blatantly ignores her during the day, the risk was higher at home that his mother would get another one of her many fits and start attacking Ritsuka. Yes, at school was where he could actually have a moment alone if it was what he wanted to much irony to the other children, who would not even think for a second if they got a chance to skip school one day. Then again, the situation in most of the lives of his classmates are incredibly different in comparison to Ritsuka´s.

Ritsuka blushed as it reminded him of the man who always stood outside the school gates after classes had ended. The man with the long, blonde hair, soft lips, soft skin, blue eyes, strong voice, strong arms.. And always a cigarette in his mouth.

Ritsuka gulped loudly as he took up his cellphone. His thoughts debated whether he had hoped Soubi had tried to call or text him during the day or if he had hoped if Soubi had left him alone. The latter turned to be true, and even if Ritsuka wanted to deny it, he did feel his heart drop.

Ritsuka´s life is different. He knows that. There is not many, if not no other, 12 year old boy who have experienced and seen the death of his own brother, abused brutally at home with no one to take care of him there and then, an avoiding father, a 20 year old man who says he loves him yet constantly lies, seen real life magic battles..

Ritsuka curled his upper lip in disgust.

-I guess that´s what I get for being Loveless.

Ritsuka shaked himself out of his thoughts and looked up at the clock. The last class of the day is about to begin. It´s an early day off today, meaning that he´ll meet Soubi earlier than usual. Ritsuka smirks slightly as a big blush covers his face. His heart starts jumping around in his chest as he reaches down to his backpack, taking up the camera he brings to school most of the time.

-I hope Soubi wants to take pictures today..

Even if he does not admit it, being with the man is a big highlight of the day. Sure, he pisses of Ritsuka quite a lot and says stupid things, but all in all, being with him makes Ritsuka´s day brighter. Maybe it is what he says, how he kisses, how he sometimes holds around Ritsuka with his strong arm or how Soubi was the first person ever to say that he loves Ritsuka..

His heart drops again.

Ritsuka´s tail slowly starts coming to life as he thinks about Soubi, waving it side to side as he once again starts drifting off to his own world.

His thoughts are interrupted as a flock of schoolchildren walks into the classroom and the loud bell rings. Yuiko immediatly finds her seat next to Ritsuka´s supposed seat. Ritsuka slowly stands up and puts his food back into his backpack along with his camera and makes his way over to his seat and sits down with his head on the desk.

-Ritsuka, everything alright?

-I´m fine, Yuiko. I´m just tired.

Ritsuka turns his head around and briefly fakes a smile for Yuiko in which she responds by blushing intensely and looking straight forward at teacher Shinonome entering the classroom. Ritsuka raised his head and followed along the rest of the class as they did the respectful greeting to a teacher, although in Ritsuka´s case, it was often a stand up, bow, sit down and drop head back onto desk. But not today. Today, Shinonome had a special smile on her face along with a slight blush and her feline ears poking up, meaning that she had some news.

-I know it is the last class of the day, but it is just now that I can inform you that we have got a new student in our class. Please welcome Matthew warmly!

He walked down to right in front of the class and in front of Shinonome with slow and unsteady steps and his gaze fixed on the floor. He stands slightly lower than the rest, making him look somewhat younger than he really is. His dark brown hair was long enough to reach his neck but not long enough to reach his shoulders, his ears were shyly resting on top of his head and his tail was switching between being tucked in or standing straight out. His brown eyes shifted between looking at everyone in the class, but stared awkwardly at the group of giggling and blushing girls. He held his hands together and dug his nails into his lightly tanned skin, with his small mouth opening and closing, apparently trying to say something. A big blush covered his face as he struggled to come up with something, covering the freckles around his nose. The rest of the class started giggling even louder. Shinonome glared out and spoke loudly

-Matthew here is from the USA, so he does not know a lot of Japanese yet! Please be kind to him and show him the same respect as you do to everyone of your classmates!

Shinonome turned around to look at Matthew. She then put a hand on her hip and a smug smirk entered her face as she tried to speak english

-You can sit down next to Yuiko, which is the girl with pink pigtails. She will show you around later today or tommorow morning, if that is more preferable?

Matthew stared into Shinonome´s eyes, still struggling about saying something. His shoulders tensed up as he muttered

-Sure, miss Shinonome. Thank you..

Kind of a prologue. More to come if there is interest for it :)


End file.
